The Beginning of the End: Chapter 1 and 2
by wizor2
Summary: Malistaire and Morganthe are siding with the help of the Shadow-Web. follow valdus, karic, and valerian on there quest for life.
1. Chapter 1 and chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Wizards

My name is Valdus Ashcaster. I am a direct descendant of a Titan. My brothers, Karic Fireblade and Valerian Snowchanter, have been leading the wizards from all the schools of the spiral, into battle against the forces of Malistaire and Morganthe. Our warlords include a life, balance, and myth. All death wizards have betrayed Ravenwood and used the spiral door to Dragonspyre, to join the Shadow-Web. The teachers of Ravenwood are defending Bartelby, constantly healing him. Headmaster Ambrose is in the commons defending the library, because of all its magical knowledge. My brothers and I are leading an assault on Zafaria and are yet to be successful.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

_Pop!_ A notification sent by Headmaster Ambrose has been sent. As I scurry along to the well known house of the headmaster, I see six other wizards rush to his castle, all of different schools. I, being the only storm, use a major bolt spell to clear the way. As I step through, the nearly broken door and onto the wooden platform, I see my two brothers Karic Fireblade and Valerian Snowchanter. We are not actual brothers, but since they are direct descendants of a dragon and a giant, that makes me there half brother.

"Gamma has notified me that you are all transcendents. This means I must give you your ancestral weapons," Ambrose states.

He hands me the Blade of the Leviathan, Karic the Knife of the Efreet, and Valerian the Bow of the snow angel.

"These are important weapons for all of you. These are the weapons that shall help you in your studies for power, healing, or defense. I wish you all the best of luck!" He went on.

_Rumble! _

"What in the name of Bartelby was that!" I shouted!

"It seems that somebody has cast an earthquake on Wizard City," Ambrose explains.

"Headmaster Ambrose! Sir, we have been attacked by the Shadow-Web!" A novice answers.

"Who is leading them, young one?"

"A death wizard. I'm afraid it's Penny."

"Ok. You may leave," Ambrose says, dismissing the Novice. "Valdus you and your brothers must lead all wizards who answer to our aid, against the Shadow-Web," Ambrose orders. "Blaze, defend the spiral door with a group of life wizards. I'm afraid this is the beginning of the end,"


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

**Chapter 3: Betrayals**

The seven of us walked out, dismayed of the news we just received. Penny Dreadful, Our friend, is leading the Shadow-Web forces against Wizard City.

"Ok, Karic, Valerian, and I will take down the Shadow-Web in Ravenwood. You guys take the ones in the Commons. Others will defend the Shopping District and Olde Town. Okay let's go!" I ordered.

"Ha ha!" boomed an unpleasant voice, obviously the one of Malistaire. "You honestly think you can beat my forces! Ambrose has taught you too be like a fool! Thanks to Morganthe, I have been resurrected. Now, surrender and no harm will be done to Wizard City. Simeon, come and tell me what you have heard. It will be a perfect time to tell me."

Simeon! He is with Malistaire! The boy who walks around Ravenwood. The pyromancer is sided with Malistaire! Damn! All these great wizards have become part of the Shadow-Web. I quickly grab my blade and cast a sirens spell on Simeon before he gets to Malistaire. It was a critical hit, and was so hard it blew him into the library! Harold, the librarian, looks at Simeon, then me, then back to Simeon and runs into his shelter upstairs.

"Malistaire! If you think you can barge in to Wizard City and make them surrender, then you must be very stupid! We are descendants of dragons, giants, and titans, and have one thing that keeps us together! We are wizards of Ravenwood! Wizards! Attack!" I shouted.

Some said, for Ravenwood! Some ran and attacked. And some just stood there like socially awkward people. They must be afraid. But they shouldn't be, because we are wizards. Wizards of Wizard City!

**Chapter 4: Moving on in the World**

I cast a tempest on everyone nearby, knowing it would wipe out only monsters, so I one on one, dueled wizards, and often times cast a triton to lower their health. The annoying thing was, these wizards used healing spells such as pixie and fairy. Because of this, I called a necromancer to use spells to halve their healing spells. I cast a stormzilla and ordered it to crash down the door to Nightshade. Though there is not much to see, Dworgyn may be helping the Shadow-Web. We order him to come out, but there was just silence. The second time we called we heard wailing coming from sunken city. I ordered four wizards to enter the horrid dungeon, so without refuse, they walked their way to the sigils and immediately they disappear into the dungeon. We call a third time and hear someone whisper a cry of help. Hoping it was Dworgyn, we ram the door open and find nothing but a simple wand and spell books. _Thump!_ My group jumped back in horror as we heard the door shut right in our faces. I tried opening it, but with no success.

"It's sealed with dark magic. I sense Malistaire's work." I explain.

"Sir, what if it is Dworgyn?" An adept wizard asks.

"I know it isn't Dworgyn. Even a fool like him wouldn't leave his wand. He would take it in case of emergencies." I replied. "Good thing I learned a couple of astral spells."

I place a gigantic spell on my Leviathan changing the purple color of storm into a golden brown card. I cast a charm and quickly write the storm symbol in the air. In barely a second we are out of the school of death.

"Sir! We found the source of magic! It was behind that death tree over there. We walk out of Nightshade, and into the commons. Seeing all monsters on the floor, I can sense that the source they found was the source that kept the monsters alive. _Ding!_ Headmaster Ambrose sent me a message telling me to meet him in his office. I quickly run to his tower and walk in.

"Hello headmaster," I say as calmly as I can.

"Hello young wizard. Are your brothers with you? Ah! Never mind. Hello Valerian. Hello Karic,"

"Morning Headmaster," they say in unison.

"I have received a telegram saying that Hetch Al' Dim needs you in Krokotopia. He says that draconian are attacking the tomb of storms for something in the temple of storms. Maybe they are searching for another Krokonomicon if there are duplicates, but if there are, I doubt they will find it. Now go to Krokotopia. You should already have the spiral key so leave and come back when you are finished. Good luck. Oh and bring the same squad you used. Some have a unique talent they do not know yet. Look out for the boy named Luke Lifebane. He has a gift of healing,"

We rush to the world tree and open the door and welcome the vortex that takes us through the spiral. Now my only hope is to come out of Krokotopia alive.


	3. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Spell of the Ancestors **

We enter the sandy pyramid where the spiral door lies. I stand in my spot looking around at the un-recognizable world. After all those days in Zafaria and Celestia, Krokotopia seems like a needle in a haystack. Un-noticeable. I urge myself to the door and am suddenly embraced by sand and darkness. This desert has turned into a world of darkness, full of evil. As I climb myself over the bridge, I see the tomb of storms.

"Hello, wizard!" a deep voice says. "I have been waiting. Bad news for you. Morganthe has entered the storm temple already. See what you can do with your fellow wizards,"

Hetch Al' Dim touches each obelisk, and examines them as they start glowing with a blinding light.

"There you go! Be careful!"

We walk in to the mouth of the sphinx, and let the sand carry us to the other end of Krokotopia.

"Hmm. I expected more from transcendents. Your gear is most out of date," Morganthe crackles.

"Out of date! My gear is the Skyscream gear from the Waterworks! I will beat the living wisps out of you Morganthe!" I shout.

"Ha! Try me," she answers.

I cast a stormblade and my brothers cast a blade on themselves. Then we cast traps on her, to boost up our attacks. I use Leviathan, Karic uses Efreet, and Valerian casts a Snow Angel. The spells hit her all at once and create a strange new spell. This spell falls into my hand. It is like no other spell. It is purple, red, and blue, a mix of elements. I cast it and out from a pond come the most powerful Storm Lord, from the Skies com the most intelligent Fire Dragon, and from the clouds come the most defensive Frost Giant. They combine there attacks which forms a stream of stars. This is called Cosmo. The most powerful spell in the world is in my hand. It attacked Morganthe but she evaporated into the air. I place the spell in my deck, and sprint to the temple of storms, hopefully to see Morganthe again.


End file.
